


My Child

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Dick’s baby will be their father’s child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual. Takes place in an ABO universe, but Dick has complete choice with his lovers.

He was on the couch, curled up with a faraway look on his face. His hand lightly clutched his stomach, gently stroking it now and then.

He was huge, and to Jason he was gorgeous.

Dick wore loose clothing. His hair was long, tied back. It fell down his shoulder. Jason licked his lips. Everything in his being wanted to touch him, protect him, be with him.

That was why he was so sure it was his.

“How’s baby?” He asked. Dick looked up, his far off look completely leaving his face. Dick grinned down at his belly with a sweet sereneness, “Baby’s doing well.”

Jason sat down beside him, brushing hair out of Dick’s face. He felt it, a gentleness in him that hadn’t been there before. He noticed a little bit of sadness in Dick’s eyes as he put his hand on top of Dick’s large belly.

It was the family’s baby. Dick was the their omega. He was special to all of them, and Jason shouldn’t be so greedy, he shouldn’t feel so possessive over the growing infant inside his mate. It could be Damian’s, or Tim’s… in fact, Damian was the most likely being an Alpha.

Even still.

He bent down and gently kissed Dick’s stomach inciting a chuckle from the omega.

“It might not be yours,” Dick gently reminded him.

“No,” Jason shook his head. He put his ear against his tummy and closed his eyes. He felt Dick’s long fingers run through his hair. “It’s mine.”

-

The garden was in full bloom. It smelled of spring’s sweetness, although summer wasn’t far off. Dick sat under the peach tree. He licked his lips biting into a large ripe peach. Tim couldn’t help but focus on him. It was a perfect image. Nourishing, fresh, happy. His cheeks heated. Romanticising such a simple scene was silly, but Tim had been feeling a bit silly.

Bruce and Damian were royalty. Dick was presented to their household when he was a boy, his caste at that stage quite apparent. Omegas were so rare. Haly’s had hoped, and were correct to put their faith in Bruce to protect their orphaned acrobat. Bruce took him on as a cherished son. He was assured an important place in the Wayne household.

It ended in a strange dynamic. A pack formed around Dick, an omega, rather than Bruce, or even Damian, both Alphas.

Dick as an omega of high society had the right to choose who he mated with. His first mate was Jason Todd, one of the grooms of Bruce’s household that was taken in as charity after he tried to steal the wheel of Bruce’s coach. With Dick’s amorous intent Jason was taken fully into the family, another adored son.

“Didn’t you meet Jason under the peach tree?” Tim asked.

Dick licked at stray peach juice on his hand. He looked up in surprise and then smiled, “Yes. This one.” Tim approached and sat down beside him. Dick reached into a basket at his side and offered a peach to Tim, which he took gladly. The weather was hot and the fruit was refreshing.

“We first made love under this peach tree,” Dick added.

Tim coughed, almost choking on his peach. Dick rubbed his back good-naturedly.

They thought that Jason died, shipwrecked when trying to get to his Mother in a far-away country. Damian returned and courted Dick, they became close, but were not lovers, not yet. First Dick met Tim.

“We met at the gala… the second time,” Dick said glancing at Tim. He had a knowing look in his eyes. He seemed to sense Tim’s nostalgia. Tim had absently put his hand on top of Dick’s stomach, half curious, half protective.

They first met just before Dick’s parents died. Both of them young unaware of the horrors that evening would bring.

  
The second time was at a Ball. Tim was there to represent his family. He hovered on the edged until the most beautiful man he had ever seen bowed to him and offered his hand. Blue and black silks moved with Dick’s easy grace. Tim knew him immediately, and then he knew him a different way suddenly.

He felt silly then too.

Tim leaned his head on Dick’s shoulder. He was slowly circling his hand around Dick’s pregnant stomach.

“It might not be yours,” Dick reminded him.

“It’s mine,” Tim said with certainty.

-

Dick was in his arms. Damian closed his eyes taking in his warmth and scent and sounds.

“John?” Dick mused, “If it’s a boy… and I think Mary if it’s a girl.”

“Your parents?”

“They would have been so happy…” Dick trailed off. Held his stomach. “Baby’s kicking.” Dick took Damian’s hand and placed it down. He felt the sudden little thumps against his hand.

“They’re strong,” Damian said in satisfaction.

“Like their father,” Dick teased.

“-Tt- it’s mine. I know it’s mine.”

“Oh?”

“You shouldn’t worry about it, Beloved,” Damian kissed his temple.

He had hated him when they first met. Under his nose an omega had snuck into his home and become _important_. Damian had grown up in his Grandfather’s house. Omega were barely human. Possessions, pets. Rare treasures. That the beautiful young man Father took in hadn’t been something for _him_ had made him resentful… such a child he was.

But it was hard to look down on Richard Grayson when he was so alive and real. Damian was the taller of the two, and yet in everything else Richard towered over him.

Somehow, and he can only give Richard credit for his patience, they had become friends, and later lovers.

And that’s when it got complicated.

“How can you be so sure?” Dick asked, interrupting his musings.

“It’s mine,” he said again.

-

The bed was always so hot now. The cool night air did little to relieve Dick from the body-heat of his lovers, all tangled in the sheets. Despite the extra weight, Dick still moved with ease, rolling and pulling out of their arms seamlessly.

He stood on the balcony, barefoot and naked, alone with the child growing inside him. The curtain rippled in the wind, and he could make out the silhouettes of his lovers. He turned away from them and looked up at the starry sky.

He loved them all, and they were all so sure that they were the other parent of his child.

He closed his eyes, suddenly afraid. He didn’t fear a lot, but he wanted the baby happy. He wanted the child surrounded by those that would love them. He had no idea who the child’s features would come from, but their heart should be Jason’s: brave, tenacious, strong. Their mind should be Tim’s: quick, intelligent, and kind. Their soul should be Damian’s: passionate, confident and unwavering.

He felt warm arms wrap around him, hot breath on his neck.

“Jason, you should go back to sleep,” Dick said.

“So should you, you’re sleeping for two, remember?” That was Tim, his hand ran down Dick’s arm. Dick shook his head.

“I’ve been lazing around all day, I’m not sleepy, and you all run hot.”

“Is that a compliment?” Damian purred nuzzling his cheek.

Dick sighed, and leaned towards his gentle kiss as he felt Jason’s hands sliding down his hips.

“You’re still worried, Beloved, why?”

Tim had knelt in front of him his hands on his stomach, doting on the tiny life inside of him.

“I don’t want you to be disappointed. You love the baby so much already, and you’re all so sure it’s yours, but what happens when it has Jason’s hair, or Tim’s eyes or Damian’s nose? This child…”

“Idiot,” Jason snorted. He went on his knees as well, beside Tim. Damian followed suit. They all put their hands on his growing stomach and smiled up at him in the darkness.

“This child is ours, Dick,” Tim said. Mine, and Jason’s and Damian’s.”

“That’s how we’re so certain,” Jason murmured, pressing his lips against Dick’s tummy. “No matter what the baby looks like. This child is mine.”

“And mine,” Tim asserted.

“And mine,” Damian agreed, “And yours, Beloved. Don’t doubt our love.”

Dick felt a happy tear slip down his face.

He had never dreamed that he could have them all, all the people he loved, and that they would love each other, perhaps not as lovers themselves, but as friends and brothers. That Jason would return to him, that Tim would stay with him, that Damian would come to love him. Some might think he was greedy to not choose, but if they knew the three kneeling in front of him, they would understand. They were unique and entirely beloved to him. That they were his family, that they were willing to be the family of his child. There was no more he could ask. Three pairs of arms wrapped around him, winded and tangled and pulled him back towards the bed. Lips touched his naked body and he felt a solid certainty.

No matter what, the baby would be a spring Robin.  


End file.
